1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for making plural anatomical measurements, and displaying the results. The purpose of the device is to identify an appropriate apparel size for a user.
More particularly, the specific embodiment chosen as an exposition of the details of the invention is a tape type device which provides a direct readout of the two measurements determining the size of a woman's brassiere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adaptation of a measuring tape, or the like, to determine appropriate apparel sizes has long been attempted, as will be seen from the prior art. The reader will note that most, if not all, apparel tapes require a second person to measure the first.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,501, issued to Fred V. Graf on Jul. 3, 1951, discloses a device which is essentially donned in the manner of a brassiere, there being graduated indicia provided on transparent cups for measuring breast size, in addition to indicia provided on the strap encircling the torso for determining bust girth. There is a buckle provided between cups to establish a satisfactory separation of the breasts. This device must be manipulated in at least six operational steps in order to yield results. The inventor teaches assistance by another person in employing the device. Contrast this with the instant invention wherein a self-operated device is provided which can be easily manipulated and which provides a direct readout of the final clothing size for which the tape has been designed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,125, issued to Bernard Gittelson on Jul. 26, 1960, discloses a harness comprising five graduated straps. Gittelson produces indirect measurements, i.e., requiring calculation of measured data, as opposed to displaying a final, usable value or standard size.
A measuring tape having measurements on opposing sides is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,261, issued to Madeline L. Hayes on Dec. 20, 1966. The tape is held encircling the torso, and a benchmark indicates an appropriate size. A separate tape member is then attached, so that markings indicative of cup size become visible. The tape is then again placed around the torso, this time encircling the breasts, and one marking indicative of cup size is brought into registry with the previously determined torso girth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,886, issued to Nola D. Weyrick et al. on Nov. 26, 1974, discloses a tape measure adapted to include removable markers for recording measurements. When the tape encircles the body, one end meeting the tape at an intermediate point a marker is adhered at that point. The marker includes indicia identifying which measurement resulted in the indicated value.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,011, issued to Ilamae W. Jacobson on Jul. 8, 1980, discloses a body garment incorporating a plurality of body encircling measurement tapes. Each tape is adhered in its snug position, and indicates a measured circumference. After all tapes are adhered, they remain in place as a part of the garment to be worn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,296, issued to John P. Holzmeister et al. on Oct. 24, 1989, discloses a device comprising a tape measure and a frictional retaining member. The tape is passed around the body of a user, and is passed through the retaining member. The device can be held in this position by pulling with one hand, the other hand remaining free to record the measurement. The measurement is determined in similar fashion to that employed in reading a standard tape measure; that is, aligning the zero dimension end with a measured value. The Holzmeister et al. invention enables holding the tape measure in its deployed position with but a single hand.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.